


problem with your confession?

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Church Sex, Crack Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok made Choi Soobin as a bet for Yohan.Crack pair/Read for your own risk/FFS this is a joke don't expect too much/also I ship yohan with cute boys don't @me/





	problem with your confession?

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible.

Rain. Not enough to make a puddle in the holes of the cement parking lot, it also wet his face. Yohan walked to Seungyoun's parked car. His black leather jacket is visible, the fabric is a little dark with every splash of water from the sky. He rolled his eyes as he approached his two friends, Seungyoun's arms curled tightly around Wooseok's waist and Wooseok looked at Seungyoun with a foolish lovingsmile.

"Get a room," Yohan told them as soon as he was in the hearing range.

"Wow, great," Seungyoun stuck out his tongue and pulled Wooseok closer.

Yohan lit a cigarette and leaned on Seungyoun's old Chevrolet. 'Classic' as Seungyoun called it 'bullshit' as Yohan called it.

"Wooseok and I have done some surveillance and... What about that one?" Seungyoun used one hand, his own cigarette stuck between two fingers, to point in the direction he was aiming, and oh god the sweetest boy Yohan had ever seen.

"Hah?" Yohan turned to look at Seungyoun.

"I'm sure you won't be able to get into his pants."

Yohan should have known that would happen. Earlier in the day, at lunch at the cafeteria, Yohan had guaranteed that he could get anyone at school to have sex with him. That resulted in denial from Seungyoun and high confidence from Yohan until Yohan immediately said "Choose someone!"

Of course, Seungyoun knew that Yohan might be right. Men and women in their schools both have something for 'bad guys' which is exactly how Yohan, Seungyoun, Wooseok like to describe themselves. So, Seungyoun and Wooseok have embarked on a mission to find the only person Yohan wouldn't have a chance to do.

Yohan laughed loudly and took a cigarette between his lips. "Are you kidding."

The dark-haired boy in question was crossing the parking lot, wearing khaki pants and a sweater vest, ending with a pair of thick-framed sunglasses. He stopped at a white car parked next to Yohan's car, which looked too good for a teenager to drive.

"He looks like a respectable young man," Wooseok said. "You can use a little of that inside yourself."

Yohan blew a puff of smoke into his face and Wooseok pretended to choke.

"Isn't he the preacher's son?" Yohan directed the question to Seungyoun.

"Damn, yeah! Come on, Kim, you have to do this. "

"He's straight as a board."

"No way, he really likes men," Wooseok said.

"Right, I heard that his boyfriend, Choi Yeonjun, was a carbon copy of you actually." Seungyoun also confirmed.

"Even if he's gay, there's no way he'll let me sleep with him. He'll run the other way as soon as I talk to him."

"I think you like challenges," Seungyoun replied.

Yohan narrowed his eyes and Seungyoun narrowed his eyes too, challenging Yohan. They stood still until Yohan looked away to throw the rest of his cigarette on the ground.

"Fine," Yohan murmured. "Do you even know his name?"

Seungyoun shrugged. "The only time I set foot in a church is to get a blowjob behind the altar." That made Seungyoun clench his chest from Wooseok. "I'm kidding ." Wooseok still crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip into a frown, so Seungyoun leaned in to give him a few quick kisses on the lips.

"You two are disgusting," Yohan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you and the Bible boy can have things like this too," Seungyoun said seriously. Then, it was Yohan's turn to hit him in the chest.

Yohan looked back at the young man who appeared to be struggling with the key in his car.

  
  


666

  
  


A few drops of rain landed on Soobin's face every few moments, he frowned as he turned the key back and forth on the keys to his car, a white Nissan which his parents had given as a present for his eighteenth birthday. He pulled the key out and pushed it back to the lock on the door, trying to force it to the right. When it clicked, a black leather jacket caught his attention. Lifting his gaze up to look through the window of his car, he saw the jacket lying behind the passenger seat. The remnants of his boyfriend - ex-boyfriend - make his blood boil instantly.

It's getting harder and harder to hide his secrets from his parents, and now Yeonjun has thrown him away… They might already be suspicious, and how do you tell a preacher who feed you, give a roof to protect you, give you a car, that you... aren't really attracted to women? How do you claim to be a sinner? Furiously, he swung the door of his car, consequently banging it against the side of the parked car beside him.

Panic soon followed, his heart began to beat fast and his mind was thinking as fast. What will he do?

He never damaged his car, let alone someone else's car. His parents will kill him. Geez. Whoever owns this car will kill it. He briefly considered kneeling and praying to God for forgiveness.

"What the hell, jerk?"

Soobin turned just in time to see the body running toward him before he fell to the ground, the wet cement immediately soaking the back of his pants. Soobin watched as the perpetrator slammed the door of the car Soobin closed and rubbed a large curve in the side of the car he had just destroyed. Okay, it wasn't destroyed, but that's what Soobin felt. The other boy then turned and looked at Soobin. Soobin feels even worse, because fuck, oh no, it's Kim Yohan.

"What the fuck? You broke my door!"

"I'm sorry," Soobin tried to say, his voice breaking. "I didn't… I... my boyfriend just dumped- I mean, my boyfriend and I just broke up and ..."

He could not finish the sentence, the mind was completely focused on the fact that he would definitely die today. His parents wouldn't even have the chance to kill him, because Kim Yohan wil do it himself now he looked at him with the scariest gaze Soobin had ever seen.

Of course Soobin knew Kim Yohan, he spent most of his high school years avoiding him. Rumor has it, Kim Yohan has caused a teacher to quit his job in 9th grade and set fire to a hardware store last year with two of his friends.

Soobin even believed that Yohan and his friends were responsible for the destruction of the church when a very inappropriate message was sprayed with black paint on one wall.

The two friends in question then approached the place where Yohan was standing on Soobin, who was still huddled on the ground. Soobin briefly wondered if they would lock him up in the church and burn him in revenge. Or maybe they just did it here. He expected them to bring out a can of kerosene and extinguish it, or start kicking him in the stomach, but instead they grabbed Yohan's arm and shoulder and pulled him back.

The brown haired guy, Wooseok, smiled at Soobin, but Soobin was too frightened to feel any consolation, or even tried to listen to what the three boys were whispering. He pushed himself up and stood up and rushed to get his insurance information from the glove compartment of his car.

  
  


666

  
  


"This is your chance," Seungyoun whispered harshly as he and Wooseok pulled Yohan away from the bastard who had just put a big dent into the side of his car.

"I didn't do it, now. "Bets can be canceled if someone's car is destroyed," Yohan said.

"No. It's too late," Seungyoun shook his head. "Unless you want to admit that you're not the sex god you always claimed to be, and that you can't even get it with that freak..."

Yohan clenched his jaw and slowly turned to face the boy.

"This is my insurance," the taller boy handed the paper to Yohan. "And I can help you with your school work. Can I write your essay? Or do your math homework? Whatever you want. "

'Do I look like someone who worries about my grades? 'That's what Yohan wants to say. However, as if he could read Yohan's mind, Seungyoun elbowed him.

"Fine," Yohan forced the word out through gritted teeth.

  
  


666

  
  


Soobin's parents were not so angry about the accident. They even let Soobin choose his sentence - he could work in the church nursery for four Sundays the following morning, or he could recruit Yohan to attend church next Sunday. Soobin had tried to explain to them that it was not possible for Kim Yohan to come to church, but he decided that convincing Yohan would still be less painful by caring for fifteen toddlers who shouted crying every Sunday for the following month.

He sat on the edge of a double bed, staring at the cross on the opposite wall. He held his phone in his hand and debated how he would convince Yohan to come to church.

_ "Have you found Jesus?" _

Not. No, that will definitely not work.

_ "Look, I know you don't owe me a favor but ..." _

_ "So, there is free food at my church on Sunday ..." _

Ugh, there is no good way to do this. Soobin finally found that the easiest way was to drop it in one of their study sessions. All he still has to schedule.

Soobin pressed the screen of his cellphone in the name of Yohan. He held it there for a moment when the telephone started ringing, indicating the call had passed. He still doesn't believe that he even has Kim Yohan's number at all.

"Hello?" Yohan answered, the voice sounded nervous and low.

Soobin panicked for a moment. Did he wake Yohan? Should he apologize? Surely he didn't - it was Thursday night, 7pm.

"Hello?" Yohan repeated, this time the voice was louder.

"Oh, um," Soobin gulped. "Yes, Yohan? Hi, this is Soobin. "

"Hey."

"I wonder when you want to meet, um, study? We can go to my church and I can help you with whatever you need ..."

Soobin could hear some people arguing in the background, but couldn't see much except the fact that the two voices sounded like men.

"Uh, anytime," Yohan answered after a minute.

"Alright, good! So, how about tomorrow night? "

"Well."

Soobin realized that he would not get much conversation from Yohan, and that also began to regulate how difficult it was to convince Yohan to attend church services.

"Do you know where the church is? I can send you instructions-"

"I know where that church is."

"Okay, you want to meet at 5?"

"Okay," Yohan answered, and then Soobin's phone clicked, indicating Yohan had hung up.

Soobin stared at the screen of his black cellphone for a moment before sighing dramatically and jumping back into his bed. He wants to kick himself. If he was a little more careful about his stupid car door, he wouldn't be in this trouble. Why did he swing it forcefully? Oh right. Well, at least his fear of Kim Yohan and the fear of fulfilling an agreement with his parents have distanced his mind from the breakup with Yeonjun. And again, he didn't miss him too much.

  
  


666

  
  


Soobin holds a box in his left hand, unlocks the door of the church with his right hand. He walked through the sanctuary, down the hall through the center of the room which divided the bench into two parts. He pushed open the door of his father's office in front of the room, to the left of the pulpit and the altar.

He placed the box on the table and took out a folding chair. Then, he wiped his sweaty palms and waited.

  
  


666

  
  


"This is bullshit. You owe me a big favor for this," Yohan warned when Seungyoun stopped outside the Soobin church to escort his friend.

Seungyoun patted his thigh. "If you do this."

"How long do I have to play with this?"

"A little comfortable for him, and then move to kill," Seungyoun suggested.

"Do you think he will be disappointed about it?"

Seungyoun shrugged. "I think he's afraid of you and he won't mind. Oh, and I have a few things for you. "

Seungyoun reached around behind their chairs and felt the floorboards. He took several square packages, foil and several rectangular packages. Condoms, thought Yohan, and maybe some of the lubricant packages the size of the trip? Yohan took it from Seungyoun's hand and pushed it into his backpack. He sighed and slid out of the car.

"I'll come back to get you in a few hours, honey," Seungyoun shouted through the open door before Yohan pointed his middle finger and slammed it shut. He rolled down the window. "Have fun!"

Yohan rolled his eyes when Seungyoun left. Then only him. Only Yohan, standing on the sidewalk in front of a church.

The only time Yohan was here was when he, Wooseok, and Seungyoun came in the middle of the night and sprayed "Jesus Loves Anal" paint on the side of the building after they heard about the church's homophobic tendencies, and, well, Soobin didn't need to know that he had share in that. He could see where there was a layer of fresher white paint on a certain area of the wall.

He jumped three stairs in front of two large wooden doors. His eyes wandered up and to the top of the tower and he quickly realized that he knew nothing about church ethics.

Should he knock on the door? Or should he just walk? On television, people always push the door open and walk in as if they own the place, so Yohan chose it. He reached down and put his finger around the worn bronze door handle and opened the door. It creaked a little when Yohan closed it behind him. The room was dim, a light shone from above. He slowly walked forward, his eyes wandering and observing the high cathedral ceiling, two large medieval-style chandeliers looming over him. There are several stained glass windows lining the walls, and the sunset outside features red, orange, and yellow inside.

He could vaguely hear a singing voice, a soft voice, and sweet clear like honey.

"Hello."

Yohan jerked his eyes into the doorway in front of the sanctuary where the voice came from. Soobin stood in it, bright light illuminating him from the room.

"Hey."

"Um, come here, I'm sorry this place is a little messy."

"It's okay." Yohan tried to be cool, but his stomach began to slow down a little as he walked toward Soobin, partly because of the strange feeling that suddenly attacked him when he saw the sweet young man's face. And with his intention to work on it, here in the church. Even for Yohan itself, it's a bit fucked up.

But, he dropped his bag next to Soobin on the floor that is now known as the office. He sat in a folding chair at the table and Soobin sat across from him in a padded office chair, mimicking Yohan and sitting down. The two of them were in silence when Yohan tried to think of a way to make this as easy as possible. There is no way this boy would let Yohan fuck him here. Impossible.

Yohan's stomach turned when he saw Soobin pursing his lips, his soft cheeks looking very soft to touch.

Yohan cleared his throat. "So, uh, you say your boyfriend broke up with you?"

"We decided to break up. It would be better like that." Soobin said quietly.

"Oh, right," Yohan laughed, which came out as laughter that only Seungyoun and Wooseok should know there was. He brushed his hand to his mouth as if it would stop Soobin from hearing it, but Soobin had smiled back, apparently forgetting that Yohan had just quipped that Soobin was lying.

"So you really like it, huh?" Yohan tried to keep a peek and focus Soobin on something other than the stupid laughter he cursed.

"Not really," Soobin shrugged. "He's ... not my type?"

"What? Like, band kids aren't your type? But I know that the ones with breasts aren't your type either."

"No! I didn't- This- I-I-" Soobin stammered before Yohan cut him off with;

"Damn it! You're gay aren't you! This is good! "

Soobin lowered his head and turned his gaze to the books on the table. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Well," Yohan gave a strange smile. "Did you do that with Yeonjun?"

"No," Soobin raised his head to look at Yohan.

"Wait, how did you know that it was Yeonjun?"

"I only know,"

Yohan swallowed. Soobin looked at him with almost... hope? God damn it Yohan just hoped it was easy and as comfortable as possible. He felt it would turn into one bad porn scene.

"Why? Do you imply anything?"

Yohan couldn't believe he had asked that. Yohan doesn't believe things are going smoothly like this.

"Yes."

Soobin's eyes widened for a few seconds. Yohan knew that he was trying to calm himself. "Is this a joke?"

Yohan shook his head.

"Are your friends hiding behind the bench? Will they jump out with the camera? "

Yohan shook his head, once again, his face serious.

"Well, I mean .. We can't do it here, right?" Soobin said softly, his face had turned red and he looked embarrassed.

Yohan giggled again. "I think God will see it wherever you do it."

"Geez," Soobin covered his face with his hands. "I can't. Being gay is a sin."

"That's not a sin! Sin is when you lie to your parents and friends about who you really are. "

Yohan did not believe he had a religious heart with the priest's son.

He stood and walked around the table so he stood beside the chair where Soobin sat. He put his hands behind the desk and turned Soobin to face him.

"There's nothing wrong with liking men," Yohan said, looking Soobin right in his eyes.

The boy's face turned red, reaching his ears, Yohan thought that was the cutest thing he had seen this week.

Soobin averted his eyes, looked everywhere except back to Yohan. And he considered it.

Soobin is tired of hiding this. He is tired of dating girls, or people who have never been treat him right like Yeonjun, and he is tired of feeling embarrassed every time he sees another boys.

How big is the sin? He shifted the chair back with his feet and stood in front of Yohan, their chests were a bit too close for comfort and their faces must have been too close for this to be normal.

Yohan thinks he can see Soobin's body shaking a little. He put his hand on Soobin's full cheeks and watched the way Soobin's eyes widened just a little. He leaned back slow enough so that Soobin could pull away if he really wanted to, but not slow enough to give Soobin time to think about it. Yohan put their lips together softly, and Soobin's eyes closed.

Yohan never thought that he would kiss someone like Soobin. But, Soobin also didn't think he would kiss someone like Yohan. None of them imagined this would happen in the church.

Yohan's hand slowly rose to touch his fingers to the delicate skin on the sweet boy's cheeks.

Yohan moves Soobin's hips that

he was sandwiched between Yohan and the table. And, okay, Yohan doesn't really like kissing before or during sex, but what else can make him spin? So, he leaned in for another kiss, this time down to the truth.

Soobin was almost shocked, so Yohan had no trouble making Soobin's lips open and his tongue between the two.

Yohan had sex with several girls before, one with a young man. But, before, they were always excited for Yohan, they were always the people who came to him.

Here, he wasn't sure what Soobin wanted, and he wouldn't ask. But Soobin's breathing is unstable and he hasn't pulled back yet, so Yohan leans down and pulls his open lips to Soobin's neck. Soobin's skin immediately changed, goosebumps rose and heat spread on his neck and shoulders. Yohan took his wrist and carried him out of the office to the sanctuary and down to one of the benches

Soobin let Yohan lay him down and crawl on him, breathing on his neck. Yohan tested him, slowly moving his hand to Soobin's side, under his shirt. He bent to his nose along Soobin's jaw before gently biting his neck. Soobin sighed when Yohan bit and sucked his neck, the first sound he made. Yohan regarded it as "all right", and he moved his hand down to open Soobin's jeans. He urged Soobin to lift his hips with his hands, and pushed the jeans until they, together with Soobin's boxers, gathered around his thighs. Yohan curled his fingers around the base of Soobin's cock, causing him to breathe sharply.

This new noise requires Yohan to lean back under pressure quickly pressing into the corner of Soobin's mouth as he gives Soobin's some easy delay.

Yohan pushed himself up and out of the bench, taking a moment to stabilize himself. He hurried back to the office to get the supplies that Seungyoun had equipped before. He thought for a moment about how this quick step reminded him of his own virginity.

He took off his own pants on the way back to Soobin's side, and took back his position above the other boys. He grabbed one of Soobin's legs and hooked it behind the bench so he would have more access to Soobin. He opened one of the lubricant packages and squeezed the gel into his fingers before throwing the package to the ground. He pressed one finger into Soobin's hole, causing Soobin to inhale and tense.

Yohan watched him closely as he pushed him forward. Yohan raised his eyebrows because he felt comfortable with his finger.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Yohan speaks.

Soobin's cheeks turned bright pink. "No... not with others..."

Yohan grinned and kept trying to open it, pushing another finger.

As soon as he thought Soobin was quite prepared, he spread Soobin's legs further and tore off the condom package. When he rolled it to himself, he wondered why he even used it - Soobin couldn't have anything dangerous. Whatever. Politeness. He brushed his cock against Soobin's grip and waited a moment, stopping to make sure Soobin didn't mind. When not, Yohan pushed his hips forward with a low moan behind his throat. Soobin began to whimper in response, but cut himself when Yohan came out. Not sure what else to do, Soobin grabbed Yohan's shoulder and he began to move his hips.

A new feeling inside him, burning, and makes him feels like a sinner. But its euphoria makes him forget about everything.

  
  


666

  
  


Soobin remained silent and he grasped Yohan's shoulder, his nails still clinging to the skin under Yohan's t-shirt. He finally released his grip when Yohan began to move from above him.

Yohan carefully pulled out his condom, concerned enough with Soobin's reputation that he angrily tried to prevent evidence from spilling onto the ground. He tied it up, walked to the preacher's office where he had previously noted there was a rubbish bin. He threw it away and returned to where Soobin lay on the bench, staring at the sloping ceiling and the chandelier. Yohan felt a moment of guilt. He would not admit that he cared for Soobin in the slightest, but he felt obliged to take some tissue from the box at the end of the bench and put it on Soobin's chest. After pulling his pants back, Yohan sent a quick text to Seungyoun - "pick me up. I will start walking home "- and walk out of the church.

  
  


666

  
  


On Sunday morning, Soobin stood with his father in front of the church sanctuary. The sermon will start soon, the last congregation going into the room and into their chairs. Soobin will head up to do his first turn just in the children's room.

"He really isn't the type of guy in the church," Soobin told his father simply, rather than revealing that he never really got the chance to invite Yohan.

Soobin took a final look around the sanctuary, when the door at the back of the room opened. Expecting an old man in trousers or a little girl in spring clothes to enter, Soobin's breath caught in his throat when the body was fully visible. A man, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and sunglasses, and slipped into the backseat. Soobin could not help but smile that forced him into his face.

He quickly explained to his father that "Sorry, father. It looks like you have to find someone else for the nursery. "Soobin walked to the back of the room, slipped past some parents who tried to talk to him. He sat in the backseat next to the visitor, but didn't admit it, but glanced at Yohan too, smiling on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for made it to the end.


End file.
